Winter Angel Arc 2
by lil-moonknight
Summary: Now that Flaky has settled on the island she has a hard disision to make, she has to choose. Will she go for Flippy or Lifty? Can she even pick between the them? and is the island even unhabited, or is there a dark secret hidden in the jungle. LxF FxF
1. Chapter 1

"Hello? Is there anybody?" Flaky said. She had woken up and was hungry. She stood up, she felt better and wanted some fresh air. She opened the door, and stepped out side. "Oh wait!" she just realised she didn't were socks or shoes. She looked down, she was surprised. There was no snow. Actually it was surprisingly "hot" she only were a to short night robe, that just covered her but. But even with only that on her she had it warm. She noticed the area. There were green trees, birds whistled. She noticed that there was a jungle behind the trees. "LOOK OUT!" She heard someone yelling. She saw one of the trees falling down. She had to go threw some bushes to get to the place. She stood behind a tree, and noticed the guys. "Gosh it's warm in here!" she heard cuddles yell.

"I know a great solution!" Lifty laughed. He took of his shirt and throws it away. He grinned. Shifty already did the same, he looked at his twin brother. "What?" Lifty asked. "I got more muscles then you." He smirked. "No you don't!" "Yes I do!" "We are identical we look the same in any way!" "Héhé you wish!" Flaky giggled a bit, she blushed brightly. The argument made her smile. "What are you doing here?" she looked behind her. "Flippy!" she sounded surprised, she noticed he also didn't were a shirt. She blushed and looked down. "O yeh sorry about that." He laughed. "So what are you doing here?"

"I am a little hungry… she smiled. He nodded and took her hand. "Okay, but I want to talk with you first." She nodded. They walked to a little hill with a great oak. He sat down against a tree, she sat down next to him. She laid her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her. She felt save in his arms and wishes she could lay forever. He stroke her back softly. She closed her eyes, and listened to his heart beat. "I'm sorry… she whispered softly. He hugged her tighter. "It isn't your fault…I should've listened." "B-but?" "I don't mind." She raised her head to his face. "Don't lie to me… she said. Flippy sighed. "Okay…I was kind of hurt…but I… Flaky wrapped her arms around his neck, and sat on his lap. She cuddled him. "But now… he smiled, he brought his face closer until they're noses met. "I'm happy again… he pressed his lips softly against hers. He closed his eyes, they got into a long intense kiss. They broke it and he stared into her eyes. "Do you love me?" he asked. "Afcourse!" she smiled. "No I mean do you love me! Or do you love Lifty?" he looked serious at her. She looked down. "I…I think I love you both… "You have to choose someday Flaky!" "I know but… she freed herself and stood up."I just can't… she hugged herself a tear was running down her face. Flippy wiped it away, he laid his hands on her shoulder. "It's okay, but you have to realise that me and Lifty both want to know." She nodded again. "Alright let's get you some food." He took her hand again.

"I have to do something before I can eat, would you mind?" Flippy asked. They stood for a big woodhouse. She shook her head, she didn't mind. "Okay, I'll see you in a minute." He smiled and walked away. She noticed that she still were her night robe.

"Gosh, should I first change my clothes?" but her stomach protested. "Guess not."

When she walked in she saw there was no one else. She searched for food until she smelled some fresh bread. She kneeled. There was a little oven were some bread lay. She sniffed again. "Hmm it smells delicious. I'm wondering who made this." She opened the oven. "Should I take some or should I wait?" again her stomach protested. "Quiet." She said to herself. "I don't know, it is burning I should get it out the oven."

She opened the oven and switched it of. She grabbed two gloves that lay on the table. She grabbed the bread carefully. She putted it on the table, and closed the oven. She laid the gloves away. "Does it smell good?" She turned around she saw Splendid.

"Good morning, well afternoon. He smiled. "Is it that late?" she asked. Splendid nodded. "Would you like some bread?" he asked. "May I?" she smiled, her stomach growled again. "Yeh, as I here your stomach." She cut a piece of bread and handed it over to Splendid. "Would you like to have a piece." She asked friendly. "Thank you!" said Splendid while he took a piece of bread in his mouth. She also took a bite. "It tastes great." She smiled. "Well thank you." Splendid said. "You made this?" Splendid nodded.

"I can do more than only saving the world." He said great full. Flaky giggled, Splendid was a nice guy but he wasn't the best superhero of all. She remembered at the

Comic-con that everybody died because of his actions. But she didn't mind, as long someone's nice she could forgive there actions. "I'm exhausted!" they heard the guys saying. The door got kicked open! "What's for dinner?" Shifty yelled. "Oh hey Flake's!" he laid his arm around her shoulder. "How long are you awake?" "Long enough. Seeing you arguing with your brother about who got more muscles was interesting." She laughed. "Really? Did you enjoy it?" he smirked. "How could she enjoy with such jackass?" Lifty said he laid his arm around Flaky's other shoulder. Shifty stared at him. "What?" Lifty asked. "That means you're a jackass too!" "No I'm not!" "Yes you are, you said I yourself. We look and are the same in anyway!" Shifty smirked. Lifty growled.

"Nice try brother!" Shifty laughed. Flaky giggled, she saw the twins as great friends and they always cheered her up. "Can I speak with you Flaky?" Lifty asked. Flaky nodded. He took her hand and walked with her outside. "What's wrong with him?" Splendid asked. "He acts like that since we left." "And you didn't?" "No why?"

"I thought you guys were identical!" Splendid laughed. "Splendid… "Yep?" "Shut up!"

"What would you like to talk about?" Flaky asked. They both walked to her room. He sat down and putted Flaky on his lap. "About yesterday… "You want me to choose?" she said disappointed. "How did you know?" he said shocked. "Flippy asked the same." She said sadly. "Well I would like you too choose someone." "I don't know it yet!" she said. "I understand." He kissed her cheek. They lay down and Lifty gave a kiss on her mouth.

He broke it and stared at the sealing and back at her. "But you should know, I would do anything to make you mine… he said with passion. He stroke her face causing her to blush. "Same for me." They sat up Flippy looked at them. Flaky looked back at them. She was scared that they would fight again. But they didn't. Flippy stretched his arm, Lifty did the same. They shook there hands. "May the best man win!" the looked furious at each other. Both were they ready to win the battle for Flaky. Flaky didn't want them to fight over her. "Flaky?" they said. She nodded. "When this job is done we want you to choose!" Flaky got tears in her eyes, she didn't want to choose. "Don't cry sweetheart!" they both sat down calming her down. She nodded. "We should go back to the rest."

"Will you come with us?" Flippy asked. Flaky shook her head. "Okay." They gave a kiss on both of her cheeks, and left. She hid her face in her pillow. One off the windows stood open, Pochi flew in. He cuddled her and sat on her shoulder. She went sitting up straight. "Yar, need a tissue?" she looked up at Russell, the tears streamed down her face. He sat down. She collapsed into his chest. "It's okay…it's okay… flaky could only cry


	2. Chapter 2

"RAH, RAH!" Pochi's voice echoed in the air. There stood a nice breeze, it was warm just like the water. Flaky stood with her feet in it. She walked slowly, making her footsteps in the sand and saw them disappear in the water. She wished her problem could be that easy washed away. In her mind she remembered her talk with Russell. How he took care of her and promised to tell nothing. She was glad she had talk to him, it relieved her. Now she knew she always could go to him. Pochi nuzzled in her neck as his breathing went slowly. She leaned a bit with her face making a warm hug with each other. She walked slowly yet pretty forward. Some further there was a huge rock standing in the water, it seemed perfect to sit there. As she walked she sniffed the air, refreshing and soft. Pochi looked asking at her, she knew what he thought. She smiled at him, immediately he stood up and fly away. He looked down at here, making sure she would follow. Flaky took a sprint she looked up at Pochi and run elegant under him. She laughed slightly, at the rocks she jumped ease and elegant on them. She felt a lot better. The air and beach made her feel better. She stood for the rock, it was really far away and she had to jump. Normally she would avoid that but this time… she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she jumped. She opened her eyes she felt like she was floating until her feet reached the ground. She looked behind, she did it "I actually did it!" the words of victory filled her mind. She let herself fall down on the soft grass that grew on the rock. She looked over the edge, the water collapsed against it. The water came on her face. She looked carefully at the sun it filled the air with beautiful orange colours. She swore she even saw a dolphin jump out of the water. Her eyes sparkled like a little child. It even reminded her of her childhood. Her parent took her to the most beautiful places where they saw the sun go down and moon raise up. Her father always told her everything about the stars and she loved his stories. She realized she missed those days. Actually when you are a child everything looked so easy. You didn't have to worry about jobs or money and…relations. Even she loved being loved it made her hurt seeing two guys fight for her love. "What should I do?" she muttered. She promised she would choose but…could she keep that promise? Her thought got interrupted by Pochi who pulled at her hair. "What is it Pochi?" Then she noticed. It was already turning night. The water was really high and almost reached the top of rock. "I should get of before it's to late." When she looked behind her she saw that the other rocks were gone. "Oh no!" Flaky panicked. They were hidden in the water. "I can't jump, I would probably break my leg." The water came closer and collapsed on the rock, it had gone rough. The wind had changed, instead of a summer breeze the wind was sharp and cold.

"What do I do?" Then she saw Pochi and she came with an idea. "Pochi! Can you fly to Splendid? He can take me off of here." She asked him. He nodded he wanted to try to fly but the wind was to strong. He fell back into Flaky's arms. "Rah!" he yelled. He looked with puppy eyes to her. "Oh, you tried. Maybe it will work later! At least I hope."

She took a step back worth. Suddenly the rock shake wildly making Flaky lose her balance. She stood on the edge, but the piece of rock broke causing her to fall down. "Ahh!" she screamed before she fell into the dark water. Pochi looked nervous into the water. He then saw Flaky coming up and gasping for air. But the water pushed her down and took her away. "Pochi!" she screamed to him." He knew he couldn't help her by pulling her out of the water. But he knew there was one option, he let himself flow and tried to fly as fast as he could.

"What the hell is this?" shifty raised his nose. He shove his plate away. "You call this food?" the guys looked with horror at their food. "I'm sorry I'm a genius not a chef!" Sniffles said angry. "We can see that." Lifty said. "I dunno why you guys don't like it, it taste's yummy!" Lumpy said while he stuffed himself. Toothy sat next to him, he was on the edge of puking and looked green. "Ugh you disgust me." he hissed. "When is Flaky going to cook again?" Cuddles asked. "Yar, she told me she loved to get to work tomorrow." Russell answered. "Hallelujah! Then I don't eat this." He took his plate and tried to get his food into the trashcan. "Get of you stupid… but it didn't want to come of. "Try it with water." Lifty suggested. Shifty nodded and tried to wash it of in the sink. "Let's see if it worked." he took the plate out of the water. He noticed there was a huge hole in it. "WHAT THE!" the guys (except lumpy) eyes widened. They looked at their plates again. Cuddles took his glass with water, he spilled the water. Immediately the plate started to melt, it even got threw the table. There was an ark-ward silence for a moment. They laid their eyes on Sniffles. "What I told you I'm a horrible chef!" without any trouble they shove the plates carefully away and stepped aside. Except Lumpy. "I want Flaky back… Toothy panicked. "One more meal of you guys and I'm death." They all nodded by that, it was the truth anyway. "And Lumpy seems to be the first one… Lifty said. They opened the door and walked outside. Cuddles interrupted the silence. "Where is Flaky?" They got no idea, she didn't eat. "Yar, she told me she wanted to walk on the beach." Russell said. "But where is the beach?" Toothy asked. The only thing they saw was water, and it looked like there was a storm coming up. Russell looked at the sea, he never saw it like this. "Rah Rah!" he saw Pochi flying quickly to him. "What is it?" he could see Pochi was really nervous. "Miss flaky…fallen in water…Rah!" "What?" Flippy & Lifty yelled. "We have to look for her!" "But we can't get in the water, it's too dangerous!" "I know but we can search for her, she could have been stranded somewhere in the area." Splendid said. "We split up and look for her!" they all agreed. Lifty and Flippy were shocked while they run threw the wet sand. They wanted to work together…for this time. While they run, they both had the same thought running threw their heads. "Flaky…please...don't…leave…me…

Flaky tried to swim to up but the power of the water was to strong. She tried to open her eyes but the cold water hurt her eyes. She didn't have to much air anymore. She had no air no help. Flaky saw her life passing by her last thought went to…Flippy…Lifty…

She couldn't believe she wasn't able to see them anymore. She didn't have it anymore, she let her body flow with the water. She looked once more up, maybe hoping for a help? The only thing she saw was some light from the moon, shining softly threw the water. "Flippy…Lifty…just before she past out, she opened her mouth. "I...love…you

Her last breath… "Forgive me."


	3. Chapter 3

Flippy and Lifty searched desperately for Flaky in the near area for Flaky. The storm got worse and the rain fell down. They were wet and dirty, but they kept searching for her. "Do you see anything up there?" Flippy yelled to Lifty. He had climbed a three to get a better view. "Nothing!" he yelled back. Flippy kicked a rock into the water. He was so pissed of right now. "Flaky were are you?" he asked himself many times. He didn't notice that Lifty jumped down and stood behind him. "We'll find her." he said. "Yeh dead or alive." he took a rock and throws it in the sea. "Don't say that, okay I also want to have her rather laying in her bed with my arms wrapped around her." he said. "I know but, if I had stayed with her she wouldn't got into trouble." "I know I feel the same."

They stared at the sea until Flippy snickered. "Look at us, two depressed guys who have a crush on a woman that is way too good for us." Lifty bow his head that was exactly what he thought. "Yeh." He said softly. "Hey lady's I didn't tell you to do nothing." Splendid flew done. "Sorry." They muttered. "You guys didn't have any luck?" he asked. They shook their head. "Okay, then I guess we have to give up." he said. "Give up!"

"Hell no!" they yelled. "We are going to look for her until we die!" "That's right!" Splendid knew he couldn't argue with them, so he decided to say nothing. "If you don't mind, we have to find Flaky." The boys run away. Splendid looked at them. "So Foolish…

Lifty almost panicked, he didn't want to loose her not like that. "Where are you Flaky?" he tried to look everywhere until his body protested. He was cold and had the chance to get sick, but he didn't care. He wanted to see her so badly. "God, I'll do everything to find her right now!" "I know what you mean I can't forgive myself if she's dead. "She isn't dead!" "How do you know!" there was a silence. "Why did we had to lose her, we lost her after a fight. The only thing I remember is her crying." Flippy said. "I didn't think about that yet, oh god Flaky… "F-flaky… Flippy said wide eyed. "I know you neither want to think about it but… "No! Look there lays Flaky!" Lifty looked up Flippy was right. In the sand lay Flaky. They run as fast as they could to her. They let them fell down in the sand. "Flaky! Flaky can you hear me?" they shook her. "She doesn't react!" Lifty said. Flippy felt her pulse. "She still lives but her conditions are bad. Lifty laid his head on her stomach. "She doesn't breathe… "What!" "She doesn't breath!" "She need mouth to mouth." They stared at each other. "Oh god her leg is broken!" Lifty yelled. "What!" Flippy panicked. He then saw her legs were fine. "You asshole!" Lifty was giving her mouth to mouth, he released and felt her pulse. "She still doesn't breath!" he panicked. "Because you do it wrong, you moron!" Flippy pushed him away and gave her mouth to mouth, than he places his hands on her chest and pushed. She coughed some water. "Yes, she's breathing again!" Lifty smiled. "Yes but she wouldn't survive in this condition." He lifted her up. Flippy carried flaky in his arms he wrapped his jacket around her. She was so cold and on the edge of dying. They run as fast they could, not realise that they could warn Splendid. No their mind were at Flaky. On their way they saw Russell and Shifty passing the corner. When they saw them their eyes widened. That sign was good enough for them. They walked over to one of the houses where they saw Sniffles standing. Lifty kicked the door open. Sniffles react shocked, but when he saw Flaky he immediately took action. "Lay her on this bed now!" he yelled. Flippy laid her carefully down. "She's frozen, quick find something to warm her." "I'll do that!" Shifty ran out of the building. "Yar, I'll call splendid." And so also Russell disappeared. "Now get those cold clothes off of her!" Sniffles said. Flippy took her night-robe. She lay in her underwear.

"I got some blankets." Shifty came in. "Oh." He blushed at the fact that she lay in her underwear. "Thank you." Sniffles said. "You guys, help me with wrapping." He said to Flippy and Lifty. They wrapped the blankets around her cold body. "Hang in there Flaky." Sniffles yelled. "She's still not warm!" the others walked in. "Where is she?" Splendid asked. He saw her, he walked over to her. "Damn, she's cold." "We should warm her up." "How do you want to do that?" Handy said. He had a point. They couldn't lay in bed with her right? "Okay but she has to get warm, or she'll die and won't return." They got silent, they didn't want her to die. Pochi flew inside. He cuddled and sat on his favourite place. "Look she's getting warmer in her face. "Afcourse animals are really warm." "And we are animals." They all worked together to warm her up. After a few hours when she was out of danger they returned to their beds. Except Flippy and Lifty. They stayed with her the whole night. Hoping that she would open her eyes. And finally after 3 hours she did. Flaky's eyes whimpered. She opened her mouth slowly. "Am…I…dead... she asked. The boys looked surprised at her with tears in her eyes. "Flippy…Lifty… she said. "Flaky!" Fippy hugged her with tears in his eyes. "I thought I lost you… he cried. "But your fine… he released her and kissed her without thinking. "Uhum." Lifty cough. "Sorry, but I am showing my emotions to my love." Flippy hissed. Lifty kneeled down at the other side. "I'm glad your back!" Lifty cried. He also kissed her passionated. Flaky got tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy to see you guys again… her cheeks got their pink colour again.

They both hold one hand. She noticed she lay in her own room. They sat with each other, and talked. Sometimes they cried, and then they laughed. She felt great being with her lovers again. "You need some rest… Flippy said. "Yeh we should go." "No please stay!" she said. They got surprised. "I need you two." They got touched by her words. On each side they lay down next to her. Flaky still was cold so they got under the blankets to keep her warm. "Together they feel asleep in a warm embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Flaky opened slowly her eyes, she smiled warmly. Behind her lay Flippy, his arms put around her. Lifty lay closely next to her. His face rested on her chest, Flaky didn't mind. She knew he couldn't help it. There breaths were heavy and slowly. "Hmm Flaky… Lifty moaned. "I wonder what he is dreaming about." She thought. "Flaky… he moaned again. "Yes?" she smiled. "Your way better then money… he smirked. He buried his face further into her boobs. "Oh Lifty?" Flaky turned red. "He doesn't have any shame huh?" Flaky looked behind. Flippy looked down at her. "Good morning sweetheart." He said. He gave her a kiss on her cheek. "W-well he can't help it… she said shamefully. She knew Lifty didn't mean it, but still it felt uncomfortable having someone around there.

"He, typical you. Always trying to protect people… "I-Is that bad then?" she asked. "Well no but you have to think about yourself to." Flaky nodded. Flippy was right, she always tried to make others happy. But it made her forget about her needs. "You want me to remove him?" Flippy asked. "No…I-I want to do it myself!" she said. "As you wish."

Flaky gulped. She tried to push him gently away from her but he didn't want to let go. "Lifty please get away!" she tried to push him away again. "Let me help you… Flippy said.

Flaky nodded, she couldn't do it by herself. "What do I have to do?" she asked.

"Nothing just lay down." Flaky didn't know what he was up to but she did as he say and lay down. "Lifty!" Lifty growled back at him. "Flaky has decided to choose me!" Flippy joked. "How will that help?" Flaky asked. "3…2…1… "HELL NO WHY WOULD SHE CHOSE YOU!" Lifty sat up straight and looked furious at him. "I see… Flaky giggled. Flippy laughed. Flaky also sat up straight. "What? What's going on?" Lifty asked.

"Sorry about that Lifty. But you lay on my…" "You were cuddling with her boobs." Flippy interrupted her. Lifty looked with big eyes at Flaky's breasts. "Flippy! I'm sorry Lifty, I knew you didn't mean it!" Flaky smiled shamefully at him. Lifty looked with angry eyes at Flippy. "What?" Lifty pointed at Flaky's breasts. "Mine!" he said. "Hell no!" "That's right… flaky said annoyed. Both the guys looked surprised at her. "They're mine… she said. The guys got red and turn there faces away. "Dammit…now we look like perverts… "Uhuh… flaky looked at them. She giggled a bit. She hugged them warmly. "But your mine perverts." On that moment the door flew open. "Good morning sunshine!" Lifty and Flippy let them fell of the bed. Flaky turned around with a red face. "How is my favourite little chef doing?" Splendid smiled and petted her head. Flaky smiled, Splendid always treated her sweet. "I'm fine thank you." Splendid sat next to her. "You think you can cook today?" he asked. She nodded. "THANK GOD!" He cried from happiness and hugged her. Flaky looked surprised yet uncomfortable. "One more meal from those guys and I'm dead!" "Aww, I'm sure it's not that bad." She petted his back like a little child. He released his grope and stood up. "Alright then I'll see you tonight then. And take your time." He waved. Flaky waved back and saw him leave. She sighed and turned around. "He really is a unique hero." She thought. She then spotted two faces looking annoyed. "Nanni?" she looked confused. "He…hugged…you… they said. Flaky laughed. "Looks like they are both jealous guys."

"So those are the rules?" Lifty asked. Flaky nodded. "Yep, if you want me to choose I want you guys to treat me normally." "What kind of function has that?" Flippy asked. "Cause if you give me present's right now or will do everything to win, I'll won't be able to know how I'll get treated once I'm having a relationship with on of you." "Geez, you sure like to be bossy!" Lifty smirked. "I'm not bossy!" she protested. Lifty laughed. "I love it when you do that." Lifty Hugged her. "Ugh Lifty they'll see it." Lifty released her. "Right, it has to be kept a secret remember." Flippy said. Lifty rolled his eyes. "Stupid rule." "Yo Lifty get that ass over here! Instead of being lazy you gotta work!" they heard Shifty yel. "Stupid work… Lifty muttered. "You heard it, go." Flippy laughed. Lifty growled. He gave Flaky a quick kiss, so that no on would notice it and left. "Don't you have to work?" Flaky asked Flippy. "Later…I'm free right now." "Would you mind... "Would mind what?" "If I sat with the boys, I didn't have a chance to thank them." She asked guilty. "Afcourse, do whatever you want. I'll be in my room, okay?" Flaky nodded. Flippy gave her a kiss and walked off. He looked once behind, seeing Flaky getting hugged and tickled. He smiled, her smile was one of the most things he liked about her. Afcourse she got more great points. But her smile always cheered him up. He opened the door to his home and walked in. He walked to the bathroom. He picked up some pills and sighed sadly while looking at it. He took a glass of water and took two pills. After swallowing, he sticks out his tongue. "Gosh those things are disgusting." He thought. "_He, look who's complaining..._ He looked in the mirror to see his evil side smirking evilly at him. "What do you want?" he hissed. Evil started to laugh. "_You can't protect her forever… _"Why don't you just shut up?" "_He he, just give it up you fool." _

"What are you talking about?" _"Sooner or later I will get out, and I'll finish it… _Evil laughed like a maniac. "Finish what?" Flippy yelled. His body hangs over the sink. His sweat dripped of his forehead, making his hair wet and sticky. "_Don't you get it? I'm going to finish what I couldn't do on the boat… _Evil licked his lips. Flippy's eyes widened. "NO NO YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

"_What are you going to do about? Kill me?" _ "Shut up! SHUT UP!" Flippy screamed. With no control of his anger he smacked the mirror into little pieces. His hand started to bleed, while he heard his evil side laughing in his head. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Flippy screamed. "F-Flippy?" he heard from behind. He looked around to see the timid female looking at him. "F-Flippy are you okay?" she reached her hands to his face. "No don't come closer!" "Flippy?" "I don't want you to get hurt!" "What are you talking about?" Flaky looked worried at him. "He's going to rape you!" "Flippy!" she knew she had to snap him out of his mind. She jumped full on him causing them to fall on the bed. Flippy gasped for air. Flaky stroke his face and hair, she leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. Flippy slowly relaxed. "F-Flaky… he whispered. Flaky smiled at him. "Why…do you love…me… Flaky looked down at him. "Flippy…I "I'm a monster…so why?" "You're not a monster Flippy." Flaky looked in his eyes. "Your sweet, friendly, brave and you always protect me." Flaky sobbed. "You're not a monster, your one of the persons I love." "Flaky… Flippy stroke her face. "I know I can get killed, but I'll always be in danger. But I'll also come back." "Flaky…I love you." Flaky's eyes widened. She smiled warmly while the tears of joy slide down her red cheeks. She leaned forward until there lips met. "I love you too…

"AHHH, THIS IS WHAT THEY CALL A GREAT MEAL!" All the guys looked with happiness at there meal. "It's not really the greatest meal ever but I tried… "Are you kidding me this looks delicious! What is it? "Well that is some crunched fish, with sauce and pepper. That's a roasted turkey filled with mushrooms, garlic, a special ingredient and some sauce. And that is blueberry pie. The boys drooled why'll they looked. "May we? Shifty asked. "Oh afcourse, you may eat!" Flaky laughed. They all grabbed something and started eating. "Mmm Flaky this is delicious!" Cuddles said. "Oh man, I know where we are going to eat every Christmas! Right Lift!" Shifty sighed from happiness. Lifty nodded and looked sneaky at Flaky. Flaky blushed a little. They all continued eating. Suddenly Pochi flew in, he let himself fall into Flaky's arms.

"Oh hey Pochi." She giggled. "Yar, you may be happy he warned us. Or else you possible would be death." Russell said. "That's right. Come here Pochi!" "Rah?" Flaky hugged him and gave him a kiss. "Rah~ like he was drunk he fell on the table. "Yar…I guess he didn't expect that." They all laughed. "Oh that's right Flaky we got you something!" Splendid Said. "Huh, really? Why? The boys stood up and got something. "Well since you're the only female here, and we wanted to thank you already we made this." Splendid said. He gave her a handmade box made of wood. It got a beautiful flower print. "Guys this way too much… Flaky sobbed. "Look inside." She opened it. There names were all written in it and there lay a notebook with a pen in it. "We figured out that you like to write so we wanted to give this to you." "You like it?" Flaky became quiet. "Flaky?" Flaky looked up with tears of joy in her eyes. "Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

Flaky looked at her given box. She looked amazed at the beautiful handwork. She strokes the box with her fingers. She gently opened it and took the book out of it. It was a big book and she look at the pages. Empty. Except one. On the first page she saw something written in a classic handwriting.

"Let your imagination flow. Let your dreams come alive. Let your thoughts take over.

For us you're worth it."

At the bottom she saw a lot of pictures of her and all her friends. She smiled when she saw a picture were Petunia was slapping Disco Bear and Giggles was pulling her away. She also noticed Lammy looking scared, while she squeezed her stuffed pickle. Flaky laughed when she looked at all the pictures. Photos from Christmas and Halloween. Her laugh faded, she then realised how much she missed the rest of her friends. Well the female friends. However she was really thankful for Russell's attention, she longed for her friends who made jokes and tried too cheer her up with useless shopping and looking at no sense movies while they gave commentary. Yeh she missed that. She was sure the girls would know what they should do in a love triangle. But for now she had to do it with Russell. Not that she hated it or something. Russell was a really friendly pirate. She always looked up at his kindness. And right now she was so happy to have him and talk to him. She looked back at the photos again. She then saw herself playing and holding baby Cub. Pop had asked her so many times to babysit on his son. But she liked it. She always was good at taking care of children. She then laughed "hmmm actually all the guys here are little children, big children" she laughed. She looked out of the window it was a sunny day again. And there she lay on her bed. "I'm sure a little fresh air wouldn't hurt me." She grabbed the book and her pen and went outside. The sun felt wonderful on her skin. She sniffed the fresh air and heard the guys were working hard again. She then noticed Pochi who was laying in the sun while he snored from taking a big nap. Flaky softly rubbed his big belly. Who probably was stuffed with food. "Good afternoon sleepyhead." She smiled while Pochi woke up slowly. He opened his eyes and looked disturbed at her. "Rah!" "Well hello Pochi how was your nap?" Flaky said and hold him in her arms like a baby. Pochi winked at her. "Héhé I guess that's a yes. Would you like to go to the sea again?" Flaky smiled. Pochi looked at her with horror, immediately he started protesting. "Oh come' on Pochi. I promise we won't go on that rock okay?" Flaky said sadly. She knew he was afraid she would fall in the water again. Pochi narrowed his eyes but gave in eventually. He let out a big sigh. "Aww thank you Pochi I'll make sure I'm safe." She hugged him gently. "Let's go." She hold him up too make sure he would fly, but Pochi didn't. "Say Pochi, why don't you fly?" Flaky asked. Pochi let himself carry in her arms and sighed lazy. Flaky laughed. "You are truly the laziest parrot I've ever seen."

"And we are done!" Cuddles yelled. "Héhé you wish." Shifty said. "But Splendid said that we only had too finished this tree and then we could stop." Cuddles said confused. "Yeh…I said that but…I lied because you guys were slow so made sure you speed up." Splendid said when he land on the ground. Cuddles looked angry at him. "I hate you." "I know you do you crazy yellow danger freak." Splendid tapped his head. Cuddles growled. "Ugh but that means we have a lot do… Toothy complained."Yeh…so good luck then." Splendid smiled and rose up. "Hey wait mister were you going?" Lifty hissed. "Somewhere…you don't think I'm going to work?" Splendid said. The guys nodded Angry. "Oh…well…none of my business good luck!" he flew like crazy away from them. "HEY GET BACK YOU STUPID FLYING SQUIREL!" They yelled. "Urgh I knew we should have took the kryptonut with us." Shifty hissed. "Agreed." Lifty nodded.

Splendid flew over the trees and jungle. However he didn't saw anything clearly. He then noticed the sea. It was calm again and you could see fishes swimming in the clear blue water. "Ahh the beautiful sea, a clear sky and Flaky on the beach…" Splendid sighed happily. Then his eyes went wide. "FLAKY ON THE BEACH?"

Flaky sat softly in the sand. Pochi lay on her lap taking a nap again. She was playing in the send with her feet and drawing something in her book. As she watches the sun shining high above the sky she sees the water coming closer to her feet. The water reached her feet. The water was warm yet refreshing and Flaky smiled happily like a child. She closed her eyes and let herself fall down in the sand. She went laying for this like 10 minutes. The sun pleasured her skin and she was enjoying it. Suddenly something blocked the sun. "Huh?" Flaky opened her eyes slowly. "Misses Flaky?" she heard. She then saw Splendid bended forward to her. His face looked worried. "Oh hey Splendid." She smiled. "Oh thank go you are okay. I thought you past out." Splendid sighed relieved. "Huh? Oh know I was just enjoying the sun." Flaky sat up. "Well good cause… Splendid went sitting next to her. "You really scared us when you had fallen in the water… "I know Splendid, but I promised Pochi that I wouldn't lay on that rock anymore." She smiled. "Good." Splendid smiled back. There was a silence between them. "Say Flaky… "Hm yes?" Flaky looked curious. "Do you regret for going to this place." He asked. Flaky was speechless. "Uhm well…I… "Because I heard Evil-Flippy tried to rape you and that kind of stuff." Splendid said hardly. "Uhm yeh…but I'm sure if I would have stayed home I would have an accident too…and I'm happy with you guys so…I don't mind." She smiled warmly to him. Splendid smiled back. "Thank you Flaky you are truly a special woman." "Thank you Splendid that means a lot to me."

"And now I'm done with it!" Cuddles yelled." The boys nodded while they sweat of the hard working. "We only…have to clean up the chainsaws and axes…then we are done." "What?" Flippy asked. They had covered his ears so he wouldn't flip out. "I SAID WE HAVE TO BRING THE TOOLD AWAY!" "Ohh" Flippy nodded. He took of his ear protector. "Finally I can take this of." Flippy threw them away. "Okay let's do this!" Lumpy laughed he took an axe and waved with it. "LUMPY LOOK OUT!" But it was too late the axe had cut Toothy's arm off. Blood fell on the ground. Flippy looked at it with horror. His eyes twitched and his teeth got sharp. He flipped-out. He started too laugh hysteric when he saw the scared looks on his victims faces. He grabbed a chainsaw and started to chase them. He first grabbed Lumpy he grabbed him at his arms and broke them. He noticed the twins hiding. He walked up to them with his bowie knife. Shifty noticed him and started to run Lifty wanted to go after him but his tail got caught by Evil. "Where do you think you are going?" he laughed evilly. He pushed Lifty on the ground. "Do you really think you got a chance with her?" Evil asked. "Were you talking about?" "Flaky… said Evil while he licked his lips. Lifty's eyes widened. "How did you… "Do you truly think I haven't seen you fighting for her? Héhé you guys are both pathetic." He kicked Lifty in his stomach making him cough up blood. He fell down. And looked pissed at Evil. "Don't you dare to hurt her!" He hissed. "Too late… Evil grinned and knocked Lifty unconscious. "Gosh way too easy…and now let's find my treasure."

"Thank you for everything Splendid, it was nice talking with you." Flaky said. "I enjoyed it too Miss Flaky. Will I see you over an hour at dinner?" Splendid smiled. "Afcourse." She smiled back. They stood for her house. "But I have to do something first." She said. "Afcourse take your time, and I'll take this lazy bird with me." Splendid laughed while he grabbed Pochi. Pochi protested wildly. "I'll look if the guys are done with their work okay?" Flaky nodded. "Okay see you later Splendid." "Bye misses Flaky." Splendid waved and walked away. She walked into her little house and laid the book with pen next to her bed in the box. "Ahh that was nice." She sighed. She heard the door opening behind her. "Did Pochi wanted to stay with me?" Flaky laughed. Expecting it would have been Splendid. "No…but I do… she heard his evil voice. That voice she was afraid of, that voice of who tried to rape her. That person that made Flippy's life a hell. She turned around in fear with tears in her eyes. "Evil!" her eyes widened. Two shining yellow eyes were lurking at her. He locked the door. There was no escape. "Well hello princes…

ohh DUN DUN DUN! well i hope you liked it. sorry if it took too long i'm really buzy. but i hope you enjoyed it^^


End file.
